<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Think Of Me Too? by LostInTheStanning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664340">Do You Think Of Me Too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning'>LostInTheStanning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Romance, Showki, Showki Mini-Bingo 2020, as in supernatural creatures not the show, bingo prompt, supernatural prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year supernatural creatures send a representative to a meeting to keep stability within the population and human world. Kihyun is a fox demon who goes in place of his pack’s leader and sees a vampire that always catches his eye. He doesn’t understand it but Kihyun always listens to fate. (Bonus chapter added!)</p><p> </p><p>Showki Mini Bingo 2020<br/>AU Supernatural<br/>One Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>showki mini-bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is awful but I wanted to chuck something out there x_x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once every year there would be a gathering. Late in the night in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Hidden away from prying eyes; namely human eyes. All kinds of supernatural creatures would gather there to discuss issues. Each type of creature usually sent a representative like a leader. Every year they’d converge together and try to solve incidents that would be happening. Like right now. There had been a group of construction workers killed recently. Not so good for the supernatural council. Thus the meeting was called earlier in the year than usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small clan of fox demons that always sent their leader. This time was just slightly different. They were lead by a female demon but she had recently had offspring with her mate. Leaving her babies wasn’t happening. So she sent her right hand man, her second in command. A fox demon named Kihyun. And if you think he’s going alone you’re nuts because he managed to convince a second fox demon named Hyungwon to come as well. With a lot of complaining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though they traveled in their true forms as soon as they were close they became more human looking. Even if they were way too pretty to be normal. Kihyun had orange hair that was spiked up around his head. His eyes were an intense green color and lined with black liner. His pale skin made his pink lips look more intensely colored as if he were wearing a lip stain. He wore a loose long sleeved white shirt as well as loose white pants. A golden belt was cinched tightly around his waist showing off his lean form. Hyungwon was dressed similarly in whites and blues. Tall form sticking out as much as Kihyun’s orange hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slowly walked along the soft grasses scenting they air. It didn’t take heightened hearing to know where everyone was. The werewolves were bored and wrestling like always. There was two cat demons that Kihyun recognized as Minhyuk and Jooheon. A mated pair. Minhyuk was incredibly amused by the wolves whereas his mate looked on with a judging face. Kihyun’s quiet foot steps brought him to stand by a crow demon named Changkyun. He was intelligent and handsome though a bit young by demon standards. They nodded at one another. More and more creatures entered the small meadow filling it up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last to arrive were two vampires Kihyun recognized immediately. Mostly because he was annoyingly attracted to one of them. The tall, lean muscular one with intensely red eyes like a wine. His pale skin matched well with his black hair that was swept off his forehead. His plump lips were enticing and Kihyun had probably stared at them many times before. He and his friend were different from most vampires. They were both muscular in their own ways; the one called Hoseok was very muscular and broad. Kihyun heard Hyungwon sigh longingly beside him and he noticed he too was staring at the vampires. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Hyuna?” Changkyun’s deep voice reached Kihyun’s ears and he glanced at the crow demon. “She’s resting, her children came early so I’m here in her stead.” He replied while brushing a hand through his orange hair. He kept his tails hidden much like Hyungwon did. The soft, fluffy tendrils of fur brought them too much attention. Even more from the werewolves who thought they were pretty and would be good bed warmers. Kihyun had rolled his eyes for days after that conversation. Changkyun nodded thoughtfully and resumed listening to the other leaders talking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyunnie shall we leave soon?” Hyungwon’s husky voice spoke from beside Kihyun and he glanced at the taller fox. Hyungwon wasn’t looking at Kihyun but somewhere else. His curious nature had him peering over to where Hyungwon was watching. The vampire, Son Hyunwoo, was staring back at him. Kihyun blinked to make sure his eyes weren’t being tricked and yes that was definitely Hyunwoo. “Why is he staring at me?” Kihyun murmured softly to Hyungwon who shrugged. He had met Hyunwoo on a few occasions when he accompanied Hyuna but he had never seemed to pay attention to Kihyun. Until tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surprised that he wasn’t unnerved by the obvious staring Hyunwoo was doing. He could almost feel his eyes as he looked Kihyun over. Kihyun felt a blush stain his features and he glanced away to look at Hyungwon again. The taller fox crossed his arms and looked back at the vampires with an unimpressed expression. Kihyun chuckled at that. Leave it to Hyungwon to make them unapproachable. Truly Hyungwon was his best friend among the foxes. A sound near him brought his attention to a grinning Minhyuk. Jooheon stood beside him and nodded at the fox demons. “Kihyun-ah!” Minhyuk hugged on to Kihyun suddenly which made him scowl. “It’s nice to see you too Minhyuk-ah.” He mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk gave him a very feline like grin and waved at Hyungwon once he released Kihyun. “Shall we accompany you?” Jooheon’s voice reached them next and Kihyun looked at him curiously. “Why?” Hyungwon spoke up now gaze just as curious. “Those vampires are up to no good, they want fox blood.” Jooheon muttered and scowled showing off tiny pointed canine teeth. If his ears were showing they’d probably be flat against his head. Hyungwon and Jooheon began discussing amongst themselves as Kihyun peered around again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes met with Hyunwoo once more but he still felt no threat. Besides what could a vampire do to a sly fox? Kihyun faintly heard Minhyuk teasing an ever patient Changkyun nearby and yet the wine red eyes called to Kihyun. Had he been hypnotized by some vampire trick? The thought irritated Kihyun enough to let a fluffy orange tail slip through his disguise to swish around agitatedly behind him. Hyunwoo’s eyes actually widened at the sight as Kihyun huffed. Definitely not hypnotized. “Kihyun.” Hyungwon’s voice spoke right beside him and he huffed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall fox let a fluffy white tail show in solidarity to Kihyun. While Kihyun was a red fox Hyungwon had taken after his mother; an arctic fox. At the time it had been a great scandal. Kihyun smiled softly at Hyungwon as their tails entwined, “We should leave Hyungwonnie.” He muttered and his friend nodded. They took one last look at the vampires before turning on their heels and darting away. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later Kihyun was perched on a large rock near a small spring. The moon was shining brightly tonight and he was at ease. Hyuna was recovering well and being doted on by her mate. It made Kihyun feel a small amount of envy at their love. He sighed as his legs stretched out in front of him. Clothes black now instead of white and still flowing softly around his body. His waist had a silver rope belt wrapped around it for decoration. His orange hair was tousled by a sharp wind and he felt his senses go on high alert. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly moved in to a crouched position as his green eyes darted around. The hair on his body stood on end as a figure moved out of the shadows. Hyunwoo stood a ways away from Kihyun wearing black pants and a simple black t-shirt. The moonlight reflected off his wine red eyes and made goosebumps form on Kihyun. “What are you doing in fox territory?” Kihyun called out and watched Hyunwoo closely. His demeanor was relaxed and he felt no one else hiding in the shadows. The vampire stepped forward more now, “I’ve come to see you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice was pleasant on Kihyun’s ears and he cocked his head to the side curiously. He wanted to see him? “Do we have business?” Kihyun called out as he finally stood and leapt off the rock he had been resting on. His feet made little sound as he landed and he stood up slowly. The vampire made no move to get closer but watched the fox just as closely, “No I just wanted to talk to you.” Kihyun blinked and stared at Hyunwoo. “I don’t understand.” He finally said and Hyunwoo chuckled quietly. “I just want to...talk to you.” Hyunwoo spoke slowly as if trying to find a way to explain it simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun hummed and nodded finally. Talking was safe. He walked closer to Hyunwoo now and studied the vampire’s features. He was so handsome. Pale like the moon. Kihyun’s tails slowly unraveled behind him, flicking and moving around his body. He saw Hyunwoo’s eyes stare in awe at them and it made Kihyun smile. Their tails was of great importance. “You’re beautiful.” Hyunwoo’s whisper reached Kihyun’s ears and he blushed. “Thank you.” Kihyun replied honestly. His curious side was screaming at him to talk to Hyunwoo even though he should be more apprehensive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a partner?” Hyunwoo asked after a moment of silence and Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “A mate? No I have yet to find one.” He shrugged and caught one of his tails to rub his fingers over it. Green eyes glanced at the vampire again, “What about you? Have you found one in your coven?” Kihyun wondered how many people were around the vampire every day. Was his home full or scarce of contact? Kihyun’s little fox pack had a decent number around so he wasn’t lonely persay but he didn’t feel romantic feelings for any of them. “No. We’re a small coven anyways.” Hyunwoo shrugged. Kihyun hummed and then indicated with his chin, “Walk with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo didn’t respond but followed behind Kihyun making no noise. Was he gliding or something? Kihyun peered over his shoulder quickly but couldn’t tell. The two males walked quietly through the forest together, the silence comforting. After a couple of minutes they entered a small clearing and Kihyun sat down quickly. Hyunwoo looked around before slowly lowering beside Kihyun. “Don’t fret it’s safe here.” Kihyun teased and he saw Hyunwoo smile slightly. His tails flicked around and even brushed Hyunwoo while he sat there. He felt his body freeze when a hand caught one of the tails to gently stroke it. “Soft.” The vampire murmured and Kihyun’s entire body flushed red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat there in that clearing together for hours. Hyunwoo peering at his tails and touching the fur gently while Kihyun looked on. It was almost intimate how the vampire would pet each one. Kihyun was confused by his actions as he was always told vampires were murderous, egotistical creatures. Yet Hyunwoo was gentle and quiet; definitely not murderous. Kihyun’s green eyes met Hyunwoo’s wine red ones and for the first time he felt butterflies in his stomach.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun’s legs took him quickly through the forest. Leaping long distances helped honestly. Once he’d come close enough to the city did he stop. Technically no one knew where he was or what he was doing. Save for one specific person. As soon as the sun set Kihyun didn’t wait long. A black car drove up a few feet from him. The headlights stayed on as a tall male climbed out of the driver seat holding a bag. Hyunwoo walked up to Kihyun and grinned showing his pointy canines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” He handed the requested bag to Kihyun who peered in happily. He set the bag down and immediately pulled his flowing shirt off of his torso. He could feel Hyunwoo’s eyes locked on to his pale skin and he glanced at him with a raised brow. Digging through the bag he pulled out a black t-shirt that he yanked on quickly. He paused and glanced at Hyunwoo whose eyes were stuck on Kihyun’s hands hovering over his pants. With a mischievous grin Kihyun quickly slipped out of his pants and pulled on tight jeans. He was pretty sure he heard Hyunwoo groan quietly to himself. Cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo handed home black sneakers and away they went in the car. Kihyun rarely went in to human cities. He preferred being deep in the woods in his pack territory. But seeing it with a very attractive vampire? Couldn’t pass that up. Kihyun peered around when they pulled up to a club that was almost pulsating with music. The vampire grinned again at the fox and pulled him inside quickly. “My friend Hoseok is here somewhere.” Hyunwoo had to almost shout over the music and Kihyun peered around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dance!” And the fox was gone. He managed to quickly work his way in to the middle of the dance floor with a happy look. After swaying a few seconds listening to the music he began moving and rolling his body happily. Hands above his head as he moved his hips with a mischievous smirk on his face again. It didn’t take long for his body rolls to entice Hyunwoo to the dance floor. The vampire ran a hand down the fox demon’s side gently before pulling him against his broader chest. Of course Kihyun had zero complaints he simply ran his hands up and down Hyunwoo’s chest as they moved with each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heat between the two multiplied and it was of no surprise to Kihyun that the dam snapped. They were outside quickly after a few songs and Kihyun was pressed against the building with Hyunwoo’s hands all over him. He whimpered as teeth grazed his neck before Hyunwoo found his lips again. Kihyun’s fingers dragged down Hyunwoo’s arms and he knew his claws were coming out. He was barely keeping a lid on his glamour and he gasped against Hyunwoo’s lips, “Not here.” The vampire must have got the message as he bundled Kihyun along to his car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were in the fox simply clambered over the middle console to straddle the vampire as best he could. He heard Hyunwoo’s hiss as Kihyun rocked his hips once. Like taking off clothes Kihyun sighed happily as his tails stretched out. He licked back in to Hyunwoo’s mouth as his tails curled around them both. He could feel the vampire digging fingers in to his hips but Kihyun simply purred at the pain. They both parted and were panting heavily. Hyunwoo’s wine red eyes were peering deep in to Kihyun’s green ones. Kihyun’s smaller fingers brushed along Hyunwoo’s jaw as he looked at him. That butterfly feeling came back and Kihyun smiled shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo groaned but smiled against Kihyun’s chest as he hugged him, “I want to keep you so badly Kihyunnie.” The vampire murmured and it made Kihyun almost preen with happiness. This was the first time Kihyun had ever wanted to be close to another romantically. Sure he snuggled his fellow fox demons but the idea of anyone else snuggling Hyunwoo made him irritated. He ran a hand through Hyunwoo’s dark hair now, “Keep me.” He whispered it to Hyunwoo as a wave of shyness took over. “it will be morning soon, come to my home.” Kihyun spoke again and after a moment Hyunwoo nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive out to Kihyun’s little house was long but there was still a couple hours until morning. He roamed the forest at night usually but kept a small cottage far from humans to keep his treasures. Hyungwon has something similar but it was farther in the forest. Kihyun pulled Hyunwoo in to the cute little house eagerly. It was small and cozy. There were books everywhere and a large couch in the main room full of pillows. Off to one side was a small kitchen and towards the back a bedroom with a bathroom. Hyunwoo peered around at everything as Kihyun tugged him in to his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bed was large and covered in soft things like multiple blankets with matching pillows. Hyunwoo chuckled fondly at the sort of nest Kihyun kept and easily let himself be pulled down on to the bed. The fox demon snuggled against Hyunwoo and ran a hand across his chest. The vampire felt a warmth he hadn’t felt in a very long time encase his body. He tugged on Kihyun’s chin so he could softly kiss his lips. “Stay with me.” Kihyun whispered and Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. He nodded quickly though and the fox looked even more pleased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you be mine if I stay?” Hyunwoo asked gently and watched a blush form on Kihyun’s face. He regarded the vampire thoughtfully before nodding, “And you will be mine.” He finally replied. Kihyun sat up and his tails flicked quickly behind him, “Will you mate with me?” He asked with a serious look and Hyunwoo sat up as well. “Yes anything, I’ll do anything.” He replied and brushed a hand against Kihyun’s cheek. The fox leaned his cheek against Hyunwoo’s hand before his green eyes watched him again. “I’ll mark you.” He finally muttered and pounced on Hyunwoo who laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah with your cute little fangs?” Hyunwoo teased and Kihyun rolled his eyes. He licked along his teeth exposing sharp canines that were clearly shorter than Hyunwoo’s but would accomplish his task. As Kihyun pulled Hyunwoo’s collar to the side he looked at Hyunwoo once more, “If I do this that...that will be it for me, are you sure you want to-to be mine?” A self conscious look appeared on Kihyun’s face as he spoke. Hyunwoo brought a hand up to brush through Kihyun’s orange hair gently, “Ever since I saw you the first time, even if the moments were only a few, I wanted to be close to you. I do not know why but it was like you called for me” He spoke quietly, “Hoseok said you’d never accept me but...I had to try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun’s eyes softened now and he smiled at Hyunwoo, “Maybe I did call out for you in some way, my heart was empty even if I had many around me but...” He swallowed, “It’s different with you...I just want you close even if it’s sudden.” Kihyun didn’t question fate though. If he yearned for someone for the first time ever he knew it was important to listen. Hyunwoo grinned widely at him and nodded. Kihyun nodded back before sinking his teeth deeply in to the junction of Hyunwoo’s neck and shoulder. He heard the hiss from the vampire and stroked over his hair apologetically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His energy crackled around them as he finally released Hyunwoo’s skin. He licked over the bite mark once affectionately before nuzzling Hyunwoo’s neck. The vampire hugged him close and kissed at Kihyun’s head repeatedly. After a moment of silence Hyunwoo spoke up, “This will be funny to explain to my coven.” Both males snickered as Kihyun’s tails laid around them. “Imagine me telling my pack.” He replied and they both laughed again. But their grip on each other remained strong even as the time ticked by. And even when Hyunwoo slipped in to his day sleep he was safe. Kihyun watched over him and vowed to always do it. Even if their family and friends would be shocked they would stick together come hell or high water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus Chapter dedicated to CucumberLlena and all the nice things they say about my writing :)</p><p> </p><p>(This chapter is mostly a HyungWonho POV but ShowKi still thrive.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon stared. He stared hard. What was he staring at? Apparently a crazy fox demon! He narrowed his eyes at Kihyun who was trying to look casual while sitting in a meadow with him. He had just told Hyungwon he was finally mated. Which had been odd because he knew Kihyun wasn’t being courted by any foxes. </p><p> </p><p>However he didn’t expect the word vampire to come out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait” Hyungwon finally said while raising a hand, “You’ve been sneaking around with a vampire and now you’re mated?!” He knew his eyes were wide at this point. Kihyun gave him a sheepish look now and ruffled his orange hair obviously stressed out, “Okay I wasn’t sneaking first off” He replied, “And yes. He’s...he’s different. He’s not like what they told us he’s....” Kihyun had trailed off at this point. Hyungwon sighed loudly while dragging a hand through his blonde hair. He had no idea what to say. Kihyun had basically thrown a wrench in to everything they’d been taught. He knew he was stressed because white tails slowly brushed against his arms and body. Equally pretty orange tails fluttered around Kihyun. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at his fox friend again who was staring off somewhere else. He wanted Kihyun to be happy. Even if they bickered he still had a strong friendship with the shorter male. “Well I can’t say I’m not surprised” He finally spoke up, “But if you’re happy then...I’m happy.” He offered Kihyun a small smile. The orange haired male stared at him before smiling wide showing off tiny canines and white teeth. “I knew you were reasonable!” Kihyun said and ignored the snort Hyungwon did at that. “Actually! I have a favor to ask?” He knew he was screwed when Kihyun turned the puppy eyes on full force. Hyungwon narrowed his eyes again at that. “What do you want?” He asked suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you keep Hoseok company so Hyunwoo and I can go on a date?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon’s long legs took him gracefully away from absurdity. </p><p> </p><p>But absurdity followed him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just for a few hours!” Kihyun tugged on Hyungwon’s sleeve as the taller fox ignored him. He had immediately left their happy little resting place the moment Kihyun asked him such an absurd thing. He could hear the shorter fox almost hopping to keep up with his long legged strides. “Why do I have to keep him company? He’s an adult yes?” Hyungwon replied cooly as he made his way to a small stream. Kihyun made an offended noise, “Because! He’s been...well..he’s been sulking” The orange fox glanced at Hyungwon as they stood side by side, “Hyunwoo feels guilty. You know how not sexy that is?” Hyungwon managed to keep a neutral expression at that response. It made him start picturing that well built vampire pouting and his poor fox heart couldn’t take it. Ugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you get one of those pesky cats to do it?” Hyungwon asked next as he finally sat down on a tree stump while studying Kihyun. The orange haired male sighed and squeezed in on the stump with him. “Because I’d like it if you two got along.” He replied quietly. Hyungwon looked up at the trees around him now. It was quiet in the forest. And he also knew Kihyun had wanted them to all be friends. How lonely would it be with no foxes around? He glanced at Kihyun who wasn’t looking at him anymore. With a drawn out sigh he ran a hand through his hair again, “Fine.” </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>He should have realized Kihyun was up to something after honesty hour earlier in the day. The shorter male had dropped a bombshell explaining he needed Hyungwon to spend time with Hoseok tonight. As in he didn’t even have a chance to mentally prepare himself. He also wasn’t surprised when Kihyun led him out of the forest to a waiting black car. Hyunwoo popped out a second later and the PDA that followed made him scowl. Of course Kihyun convinced him to dress more human before they went in to the city. So Hyungwon found himself squeezing in to a tight pair of light blue jeans and a white button up. He left the top two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves to his elbow. Kihyun whistled at him when he emerged to get in the car and he just rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The drive through the city was always fascinating to Hyungwon. He’s obviously explored before but the lights of the city made him feel like a moth. It was noisy and crowded but fascinating to explore. Humans could be such strange creatures. The two other males chatted happily while holding each other’s hands. Hyungwon kept his eyes glued to the windows and watched in surprise when they pulled up to a lavish apartment building. Kihyun didn’t seem remotely surprised which made Hyungwon think he’d been there before. The slight blush on Kihyun’s face gave him away. Hyunwoo was pleasant company if a little awkward. But Hyungwon appreciated the vampire trying to make conversation. </p><p> </p><p>They rode the elevator up up up and finally reached the top floor. Kihyun was incredibly enthusiastic when Hyunwoo unlocked the apartment door and he all but dragged Hyungwon inside. His eyes peered around as he walked deeper in to the apartment; stopping by a black leather couch to study it. The apartment was relatively clean considering two males lived in it. He supposed they probably didn’t have a ton of visitors. Hyunwoo disappeared down a hallway as Kihyun appeared beside Hyungwon, “Play nice okay?” He whispered to Hyungwon before falling silent. Hyunwoo returned followed by Hoseok and Hyungwon’s mouth went dry. The muscular vampire had his black hair slicked back. He was wearing sweatpants and carrying a shirt in one hand. He seemed surprised to see Hyungwon but made no move to put his shirt on. “Hoseokkie this is Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo said and motioned at Hyungwon right as Kihyun latched on to his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be back in a few hours!” Kihyun exclaimed loudly and Hyungwon could only watch as his short friend dragged Hyunwoo out of the apartment without a chance to say bye. The front door slammed shut and the apartment fell in to silence. Hyungwon blinked and finally looked at Hoseok again who was staring at him. “I guess it’s you and me.” Hyungwon muttered before throwing himself on the couch. He didn’t hear Hoseok move but a sudden presence on the other end of the couch had him looking over at him. “What are you looking at?” Hyungwon finally asked after a tense minute. The vampire seemed startled at the question, “Oh, you.” He replied. He blinked and then rolled his eyes, “I know that. Why?” He felt his eyes narrow in suspicion even as the vampire looked completely innocent. “You’re...beautiful.” Hoseok finally said with an awkward shrug. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon blinked. And stared. This was not how he pictured vampires being. Granted Hyunwoo was nice but he figured that was because he was rare or something. He shifted and looked away finally, “What shall we do?” He asked aloud. “Want to go for a walk?” Hoseok asked a moment later and Hyungwon hated how he immediately perked up. Damn he was too curious for his own good.  He cleared his throat trying to act casual as he stood, “That sounds fine.” He side eyed Hoseok who grinned at him flashing sharp canines. The muscular vampire was gone in a blink and a second later was standing by Hyungwon wearing his shirt finally. He also had a zip up hoodie on with the hood pulled up. Heading back down was awkward in such an enclosed space but Hyungwon took the time to touch up his appearance which meant trying to look less ethereal. Probably didn’t work. </p><p> </p><p>The night air was welcome on Hyungwon’s blushing skin as the two males began walking down the sidewalk. There was people milling about and vendors cooking all sorts of street foods up the road. The neighborhood seemed fairly active on the weekends and Hyungwon’s eyes drank it all in. He peered at a window display before moving on and said nothing as Hoseok obediently followed. “So are you babysitting me?” Hoseok suddenly spoke making Hyungwon freeze before facing him. “Why would I babysit a vampire?” He replied with a brow raise. Hoseok snorted and looked down for a moment before starting to walk again, “Well it’s not a secret vampires aren’t everyone’s favorites” He spoke quietly as they walked, “And you didn’t seem very fond of us anyways. So why are you here?” Hoseok’s voice sounded slightly tense but his body was still fairly docile in stance. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon glanced at him again. He wasn’t sure how to answer that and he felt agitated from it. It didn’t occur to him that his tails slipped out until Hoseok tugged him in to an empty alley. Hyungwon stumbled along before baring his teeth at Hoseok who snorted in amusement. “Your tails.” The vampire gestured and Hyungwon glared at him before a familiar sensation brushed his wrist. Well that’s embarrassing. He felt his face turn red and he batted at one of his tails in anger. “Wow they’re so pretty.” Hoseok’s voice was a lot closer now and he felt fingers brushing his tails. He was about to say something rude when he realized the vampire was smiling brightly while petting them. His eyes were crescents and teeth showing. He felt a weird stirring in his chest now. His mouth stayed motionless as the vampire continued admiring the tails. </p><p> </p><p>Finally after Hyungwon almost purred he cleared his throat and his tails swished behind him. Hoseok snapped out of it but was still smiling. “Let’s finish our walk.” Hyungwon said quickly after he managed to put a glamour back on. He led Hoseok out of the alleyway and they explored the neighborhood for awhile before heading back to the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>How he managed to convince the vampire to sit on the roof with him he’d never know. The vampire was sitting so stiffly on the rooftop that Hyungwon thought he’d make a great statue. The fox spun breezily around the rooftop; amused at the wide eyed stare Hoseok was giving him. “Care-careful!” The vampire said again for the tenth time. He felt bad finding it funny so he spun once more before finally staying still. “Why are you even afraid?” Hyungwon teased. Hoseok made an offended noise in a response which made the fox laugh. “Oh oh oh no I’m going to fall!” He called out while flapping his arms. The look Hoseok gave him had him cackling so hard that he did end up tripping over his own feet. He squeaked but righted himself and realized Hoseok was almost nose to nose with him gripping his arm. They stared at each other before moving away to give the other space. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok said nothing as they moved far from the edge of the roof to sit side by side. Hyungwon’s tails were out again swishing irritatedly behind him. It was awkward quiet now. Hyungwon felt like he was going to be permanently red now. After a few minutes of silence he side eyed Hoseok who was looking up at the sky. “What does it feel like to drink blood?” Hyungwon blurted out the question before he could control himself. He saw Hoseok stiffen a moment before looking at him, “Well...it sort of depends. If you have feelings for the person you can get....turned on  by the energy you feel from the blood” He rubbed at his nape now, “Usually it’s just a quick bite for me.” He flashed a canine smile at Hyungwon. “Does it hurt?” He asked next and watched Hoseok purse his lips in thought. “There’s a pinch at first but it goes away.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon hummed in reply. Another moment of silence and then, “Can you bite me?” He was pretty sure Hoseok almost jumped away from him but being on the roof stopped him. “Wha-what? No.” He replied with wide eyes. Hyungwon raised a brow, “Why not?” He challenged. The vampire ran a hand down his face with a groan, “Did you not hear me?” He muttered, “You’re too attractive.” He answered quietly now. And Hyungwon wasn’t a fox if he let that go. He tilted his head now; tails slowly brushing on Hoseok’s closest arm. He raised a hand showing sharp claws on them. He could see Hoseok swallow audibly as he brought a nail right to his neck to jab himself. He knew the moment blood welled up because Hoseok’s eyes locked on the spot. “And now?” Hyungwon replied with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew he was laying flat with a hand protectively under his head. He gasped at the sensation of the vampire’s weight resting slightly on him. Hoseok nosed at Hyungwon’s neck lightly before a tongue flicked out against the wound. Hyungwon felt heat burst throughout his body at the sensation. The vampire continued to nuzzle his neck softly and Hyungwon felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. A gentle brush of lips and the next thing he knew was a sharp pinch. He hissed for a moment before pleasure coursed through his veins. He felt like he was on a cloud and he found himself gripping Hoseok’s shoulders. He swore he heard the vampire groan before he rolled his hips down on Hyungwon. Who knew this would be hot? Hyungwon hissed again but only because Hoseok was providing friction against his crotch. He gasped again at the sensation of a warm tongue on his neck before Hoseok’s face appeared above his. They stared at one another’s face breathing heavily. And the Hoseok’s lips crashed down on Hyungwon’s. </p><p> </p><p>His hands immediately gripped Hoseok’s hair only to pull him closer. He felt a thick muscular thigh press in between his own as their tongues fought for dominance. What the hell were they doing? Hyungwon didn’t know but the way the vampire nipped at his bottom lip before licking in to his mouth again made his toes curl. Hoseok’s hands were everywhere and Hyungwon almost purred at the sensation. With a gasp Hoseok pulled his face away from him and stared at him. There was a speck of blood on his lip and for some reason it didn’t bother Hyungwon. They both stared hard at one another before suddenly realizing where they were and they quickly scrambled away from each other. Another awkward silence reigned and as Hyungwon fixed his clothes he could only hope that Kihyun didn’t find out. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon found himself back in the city a week later. Grumbling about his sleep time being interrupted and getting glared at by Kihyun. He followed the shorter fox along to a park that had lights in the trees. Since it was later and colder it seemed there was less humans around. Perfect. He was left to lurk against a tree trunk when Kihyun saw a food vendor nearby and was drawn in by the scent. He peered around casually; not the least bit worried. A familiar scent entered his nose and he found himself peeking up. His gaze wandered until it landed on a familiar figure standing farther away in the darkness. Hoseok’s head cocked to the side and Hyungwon found himself heading in his direction. Like a magnet pull he wandered farther in to the darker area of the park; his keen senses listening for anything suspicious. He finally came to a stop and waited. A moment passed before Hoseok was standing before him. </p><p> </p><p>They looked at one another, “Hello again.” Hoseok spoke quietly as if nervous about being loud. Hyungwon began slowly circling him, “Hello again Hoseok.” He replied in his husky voice. “What are you doing here?” Hoseok’s body was tense as Hyungwon kept circling him like a shark. “Ki wanted to come.” He replied casually as he reached out to brush a hand along the vampire’s chest. He heard the low hiss the vampire made, “Are you scared of me?” Hyungwon finally asked after he stopped right in front of Hoseok. “A little fox like me?” He knew his tails slowly swayed behind him, drawn in by the curious but playful atmosphere. The vampire regarded him quietly now. “I’m afraid I want to taste you again.” He finally answered honestly before running a hand through his hair. Hyungwon’s fox eyes followed the movement as he did it. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon smirked and ignored the fluttering in his chest. He raised a hand up to drag a sharp claw on his own neck, “So taste me.” He purred before he was being pressed against a tree. Hoseok’s broad, muscular body keeping him in place. The vampire sank his teeth in his neck and Hyungwon groaned in pleasure. He dragged his own sharp claws down the vampire’s back uncaring if he scratched him. But Hoseok only moaned around the skin of his neck and brushed a thigh against Hyungwon’s crotch. The fox clutched at Hoseok’s shoulders now as the vampire pulled back long enough to press his lips in to Hyungwon’s. The fox eagerly opened his own mouth and Hoseok’s hands curled around his slim waist. It was almost surreal feeling. Hyungwon felt stupidly addicted. They stayed like that; eagerly tasting each other’s mouths until Hoseok pulled back again. He stared at Hyungwon and finally the fox demon nodded. </p><p> </p><p>That was all Hoseok needed. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun couldn’t believe it! Not only was Hyungwon gone he could also smell Hoseok. Hyunwoo looked incredibly confused while Kihyun looked murderous. He may not be a vampire but he could smell fox blood when it was spilled. He’d run all over the park followed obediently by Hyunwoo until he had thrown his hands up. “Where is he?!” He hissed at Hyunwoo as his tails thrashed around him. He felt a hand cup his jaw softly and his anger dissipated just slightly. “We’ll find them love.” Hyunwoo’s calm and quiet voice stroked along Kihyun’s skin. He sighed wearily and nodded. They both stood there brainstorming before they looked at each other. Obviously reaching the same conclusion. Kihyun dragged Hyunwoo back to his car like a bat out of hell. </p><p> </p><p>He barely contained his glamour doing it and felt his hands clench as his claws escaped. Hyunwoo expertly navigated through the streets of the city until they parked at a familiar apartment building. Kihyun had already scrambled out of the car and if Hyunwoo wasn’t a vampire he’d have never kept up with him. Kihyun didn’t bother with the elevator he simply leaped and sprinted up the stairs. Hyunwoo found it endearing how much Kihyun cared for Hyungwon but he was also somewhat worried about Hoseok getting out of this night in one piece. They managed to reach the door at the same time and Hyunwoo let them in to the apartment only to have to follow Kihyun down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>The fox kicked Hoseok’s door in while yelling, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WI-...oh.” His orange tails thrashed wildly behind him and clawed hands slowly lowered to his sides. The energy emanating from the fox demon was palpable and Hyunwoo brushed slightly past him to see what was going on. Hoseok was staring wide eyed at Kihyun while not moving and a very content but sleepy Hyungwon had his head resting on Hoseok’s naked chest. White fox tails poked out from under the covers and Hyungwon regarded Kihyun with an eyebrow raise. Kihyun’s mouth was hanging open and instead of finishing his question the orange fox turned on his heel to flee the room. Hyunwoo gave Hoseok a look before following after his very startled mate. He found Kihyun standing in the living room with furrowed brows. Obviously trying to define the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo kissed his forehead softly. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon sat on a leather couch with a blanket wrapped around his slim body. Hoseok sat by him wearing sweatpants while watching Kihyun pacing. The orange fox still had his tails flicking behind him and he’d stare hard at Hoseok before pacing again. Hyunwoo was sitting quietly on the floor watching his lover pacing with affection all over his face. Hyungwon has the audacity to yawn and apparently that got Kihyun’s attention. “So let me just figure this out” Kihyun said, “Okay so you two—and then you...yes?” All three males stared at Kihyun whose face turned red. “Yeah pretty much.” Hyungwon replied while yawning again. Hoseok seemed to forget Kihyun was there as he turned slightly to Hyungwon to brush a hand down his neck. “You should get some sleep.” The vampire murmured to him. The audible gasp from Kihyun had them both looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Before the fox could launch in to questions he was gently nudged by Hyunwoo, “Let’s go take a bath?” He said to Kihyun while nuzzling his neck. Kihyun’s face turned red again and he cleared his throat awkwardly. He blinked but nodded and was whisked away by the vampire. It was quiet as Hyungwon stretched his limbs with a groan. He looked at Hoseok sleepily now and the vampire smiled at him, “Do you want to sleep in my room?” He asked innocently. Hyungwon looked at him and smiled sweetly, “Yes, cuddle me to sleep.” He asked as he stood. Even though Hoseok was awake for the night he happily followed Hoseok back in to his own room. They climbed back under familiar blankets and the fox immediately squished himself up against Hoseok. He felt tails brush over his hip and thigh as Hyungwon finally got comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take the fox long to drop off in to sleep  and Hoseok pulled him tighter against his chest. He had no idea what they were but he was more than happy to find out together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>